Daemon
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Gilbert finds an injured boy in the woods and adopts him he now faces the challenge of not only raising a boy with no english skills but who is the son of the devil as well. Demon!Ludwig Parental!GilbertxLudwig On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia.**

Gilbert laid a hand on the child's forehead before replacing his hand with a wet cloth.

He sighed as he brushed his hand over the child's head ignoring the way he flinched when Gilbert touched him.

This was…confusing. It had started out as a normal day. He had gotten up, said his morning prayers, had breakfast, and went outside to check on his garden. He had to weed the vegetables, water them, sprinkle them with some fresh soil every now and then, and just take care of them.

The garden was close to his heart and he valued it as much as he was awesome.

So when he came out to check on it like he did every morning and saw that it was destroyed and ravished through his heart almost stopped.

Actually according to his friend Antonio who had slept over the night before and was helping him his heart did in fact stop as he fell to the ground and Antonio had almost called an ambulance when he jumped up and started screaming for revenge.

It wasn't that hard to find the person responsible for it really. They left a trail.

A trail of eaten vegetables and their remains leading to a spot behind the forest where Gilberts house resided.

Gilbert had grabbed the axe from his shed and stalked into the forest with the need of revenge clear in his eyes.

The perpetrator hadn't attempted to hide themselves that much. They were just a few feet into the forest and behind some trees.

It was a child. A little boy to be exact. He looked to be about five to six years old.

And he had a pair of black wings on his back and a red pointed tail.

Gilbert had dropped the axe in shock and Antonio's jaw dropped. The child gave a whimper and attempted to crawl back to its makeshift shelter.

Sharing a helpless look the two immediately tried to get to the child.

It didn't seem to understand English. It kept wailing and through those sounds it seemed like he was trying to say something but nothing resembled words.

Gilbert slowly and carefully extended his hand outwards the child. The moment he made contact the child gave another pitiful wail. Even though there were no words and even if there were he wouldn't understand but that sound he understood.

It was filled with fear. That much was clear. He was deadly afraid.

Gilbert had hesitated for another moment before turning to Antonio and said "Go back to the house and get a blanket."

While Antonio ran back to the house Gilbert turned back to the child.

"Come on kid, come out here." he had murmured.

The child didn't move.

Gilbert had taken his time. Coaxing the child out to him. First he had simply placed his hand on the child. When it stopped shaking he had moved it slightly. Then he began to simply pet the child.

It was a bit like a kicked puppy really. Being hit so many times and now being wary of anyone. Always anticipating of being hit.

When Antonio came back with the blanket and Gilbert tried to cover him with it the child immediately started screeching again and tried to get away.

And so more time was spent to re-calm the child, cover him with the blanket, and carry him to the house.

And now here he was, with a child with black wings and a red tail on the bed of his guestroom, and having no idea what to do.

The child had fallen asleep on the short walk back to the house. When Gilbert had placed him on the bed he had realized something that he had missed in the darkness of the forest.

The child's back was covered in wounds. Both old and new. The newer ones were close to the black wings and on them. He gently stroked the wings, causing the child to shiver; it almost looked like someone had raked them with a either knives or something even sharper.

So had bandaged the wounds as carefully as he could without waking the child. And now all he could do was…

Actually he didn't know what to do. He could barely take care of himself let alone another kid.

Especially a kid who had black wings, a red tail, and he was sure he wasn't human.

Antonio had gone to their other friend Francis to see if he could help them with this.

If anything they could turn the kid to an orphanage and wash their hands completely of this mess.

But would any orphanage be willing to take the kid in was the question.

He heard the front door open and Antonio call out "Gilbert?"

Gilbert walked out of the bedroom and to the front door where both Francis and Antonio were taking off their coats.

Gilbert snorted when he saw Francis still in his robes.

"Didn't have time to change?" he asked.

Francis ginned and adjusted his clerical collar slightly. "Nope. Antonio told me it was an emergency and practically grabbed me out of the church and dragged me here."

"Sorry but I do think this is one time when we can panic just a bit." Antonio said shifting from foot to foot.

"Boy ain't that the truth." Gilbert grumbled under his breath.

Francis crossed his arms. "So what's the emergency? Need an exorcism or something?"

Francis gave a short laugh however he stopped when Gilbert and Antonio didn't join him. They shared another look.

"I was joking you know." Francis said. "Or…do you really need an exorcism?"

Gilbert slowly and hesitantly shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Gilbert. Antonio. Tell me. What's going on?" he demanded.

There was a shuffling heard upstairs.

"Okay. I think he's awake." Gilbert said glancing upwards.

"Who's awake?" Francis asked. "Gilbert did you bring home another girl?"

Gilbert shook his head and motioned with his hand. "Follow me. We'll talk on the way there."

As the trio walked up the stairs Gilbert started to talk "Well…Antonio and me…"

"Antonio and I." corrected Francis.

"Whatever. We went into the forest and well…we found a…kid." Gilbert said hesitantly.

"Why did you hesitate when you said the word kid?" Francis asked.

"Well…" Gilbert trailed off.

They entered the room. When Gilbert had left it the entire room had been clean and in order. Now as they entered it, it was in complete disarray. The bed sheets had been ripped off, the blanket had been thrown across the room. The furniture was upside down.

But what was eye-catching the most was the fresh blood spilled on the ground and walls.

Francis took one look around the room. He then turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert you are one of my best friends and I will always support you. However if you have been trying to summon a demon or doing witchcraft then maybe I should reconsider our friendship."

"Trust me; this is none of my doing." Gilbert said looking around the room.

"You sure he's still in here?" Antonio asked.

"The kid you found?" Francis asked leaning down and examined the bloodstains.

"Yeah." Gilbert answered as he leaned down on his knees and peered under the bed.

Blue eyes met his.

"And there he is." Gilbert said reaching out to the kid.

"Come on kid, you know me. Come out now." he said soothingly.

The kid slowly crawled out from under the bed his eyes never leaving Gilberts.

However when he saw Francis with his cross around his neck he gave a screech and tried to run back under the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Gilbert said. He grabbed the child gently by his arm and pulled him. He dodged the flying arms that were attempting to claw at him, the tail which was going haywire, and the flapping wings.

"I…see." Francis said slowly watching the child.

"I think you should hide that cross, I think its bothering him." Gilbert said.

Francis obeyed and slid the cross under his robes.

"I think…I know what to do." Francis said.

Gilbert looked up from the child while he dodged the…limps trying to hit him and said over the kids screeching "What do you think we should do?"

"We're taking him to Arthur." Francis said.

Antonio looked at him incredulously. "Arthur? Your partner?"

Francis nodded. "Trust me. We need his help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia.**

Francis pulled on his coat once more. "I'll go get Arthur and get him to come here. In the mean time." he trailed off and glanced at the boy who glared at him. "Just…keep the kid here."

Gilbert glanced down at the snarling, punching, and kicking bundle in his lap. "…I'll do my best."

The next sound that filled the air was the front door opening and closing and the unmistakable sound of someone running away as fast as they could.

Antonio walked to the window and glanced out. "You think he's coming back?"

"I hope so." Gilbert said. The boy had calmed down since Francis had left and simply sat in Gilberts lap. He sniffed slightly.

Gilbert looked up at Antonio. "What do I do now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You have two!"

"They are my cousins."

"Still kids."

"Human kids."

Gilbert glared at his friend. "Either way you have experience with kids and I don't. Human or not they are still kids. Now tell me what to do!"

Antonio hesitated before coming forward and picking up the kid. "Okay then. Whenever Lovino gets in one of his moods…I pick him up and dance with him."

Antonio started to sway around the room carefully holding the boy. The said boy simply looked confused as Antonio swayed to the music in his head.

Then Gilbert covered his eyes with his hand as Antonio started to sing in Spanish.

The moment a few words left his mouth the kid started to screech again and attempted to claw at Antonio.

Antonio held him at arms length. "What did I do?"

"How should I know?" Gilbert yelled.

The kid's tail, which had been flaying like mad, finally curled and entered into Antonio's arm. Antonio gave a yell and dropped the kid to the floor.

The kid immediately dived back under the bed. Gilbert could hear him muttering to himself in his language.

Gilbert pulled out the first aid kit in the night stand and handed it to Antonio. He glared at under the bed where the kid was.

Then he heard the kid sniffling to himself and felt his anger slowly disappear.

Gilbert peered back down under the bed. The kid's tearstained face met his.

How could he stay mad at that?

"What's wrong kid?" Gilbert asked quietly not really expecting an answer.

The kid stared at him in confusion. He cocked his head to the side.

Feeling slightly like an idiot Gilbert pointed to the kid.

The kid then pointed at Antonio.

Gilbert glanced at Antonio who was bandaging the whole in his arm.

Gilbert pointed to Antonio. "Him?"

And then surprisingly the kid said something he could understand. "Latin."

"Latin?" Gilbert asked.

The boy nodded.

The boy nodded. "Latin." he repeated.

Antonio shook his head. "It wasn't Latin it was Spanish."

"Latin." the boy repeated stubbornly.

He then wrapped his wings around his body. His tail curled around his waist slightly. The kid pulled at the end of the tail slightly and sniffed again.

The front door opened again.

"I'm telling you Arthur it's true!" came Francis' voice.

Gilbert threw another look under the bed where the kid was. The kid looked confused again. He pulled tighter at his tail.

"I swear Francis if you are playing a joke on me I will never forgive you." came Arthur's voice.

"This is no joke mon cher. This is the real thing." came Francis' excited voice.

Arthur entered the bedroom and looked around the room. He crossed his arms.

"So? Where is the kid?" he asked.

Gilbert motioned with his head. "Under the bed."

"So pull him out."

Francis came in the room looking excited.

"Well?" he asked.

"The child is under the bed." Arthur said. "Well? I'm waiting."

Gilbert sighed and reached under the bed again. The child whimpered again and tried to pull away.

"Come on kid. Come out." Gilbert said.

The kid slowly crawled to Gilbert and allowed Gilbert to pick him up and pull him out of the bed. Before he pulled him out completely Gilbert shot a look at Francis.

"The cross is under the shirt right?" he asked.

Francis nodded a look of excitement on his face.

Gilbert then pulled the kid from under the covers completely.

Two things happened at the same time. First was the kid gasped, started shaking like a loose leaf in the middle of a harsh and cold winter, and grabbed onto Gilberts shirt.

Second was from Arthur. His jaw dropped as he saw the kid's wings and tail and he dropped his bag that he had been holding in his hands.

"You…he…a…he…de-de-demo…you…" Arthur choked out.

"Oh my dear power of heaven, hell, and earth." Arthur moaned. His hands flew to his hair and he pulled at it. "Gilbert if you summoned him then I'm afraid I might have to take some dire measures with you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and held the kid, who had short gasps coming out of him, tighter. "I found this kid in the forest alright? Now what the hell is going on?"

The kid moaned now. He said something in that language of his once more.

And of course to complete the turn of events that were taking place for this day something else happened.

Arthur began to talk to the child.

In that language the kid was talking in.

Gilbert felt his jaw drop and saw the same thing happen to Antonio.

"Wait you speak that?" Antonio asked. "What language is it?"

"Nothing that you have ever heard of, trust me." Arthur said.

The kid sniffed once more before glaring at Arthur. He said something then and even though Gilbert didn't understand what he was saying it was clear that it was an order.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Brass kid aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

He then slid off the vest he was wearing and started to unbutton his front shirt.

Francis' eyebrows rose. "Getting in the mood Arthur?" he asked slightly.

Arthur snorted. "Don't take this the wrong way Francis. The child asked me to."

"The child asked you to strip?" Antonio asked skeptically.

"Not strip, just to take off my shirt."

"You're not making any sense." Gilbert said.

"Just watch." Arthur said.

Finally Arthur finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid it off. He threw it to the floor next to his vest.

Before Gilbert could say anything else movement on Arthur's back caught his eye.

Slowly but surely something on his back extended and stretched out. It unfolded and spread along the room. When it was completely out and stretched it nearly reached wall to wall of the room. The kid began to shake even more in Gilberts arms.

Wings. Pure white wings were on Arthur's back and were now spread across the room.

"Gilbert. Antonio." Arthur said. "I am an angel from heaven. And the child you are holding Gilbert? He is a demon from hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**In case you guys couldn't tell yet this is a de-anon from the kink meme again. Last planned chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia.**

Gilbert held the child in his arms tightly and protectively.

"So he's a demon and you're an angel?" he asked.

Arthur nodded and hesitated. "There's something you should know. Angels and demons…they are mortal enemies since the demons creation. By the laws of heaven I should cleanse this child however in doing so I will kill him so his soul can enter the cycle of humans and be reborn."

Gilbert's eyes widened. He pushed the child tighter into his chest and curled over him. "You're insane if you think I will let you get to this kid."

Arthur held his hands up. "You didn't let me finish. By the laws of heaven I should. However I no longer abide by those laws."

"You don't?"

Arthur shook his head. "I left heaven some time ago. That alone is against our laws; we are only allowed to enter earth when we are given permission. I had gotten tired of their ways and beliefs. Well more pissed off really. They allowed demons to walk on earth and bring humans to their knees while we were expected to only watch. I couldn't stay by them anymore."

"So I left heaven and made a life on earth. I met Francis some time before and I unfortunately…fell in love."

"Is that why he's a priest?" Antonio asked.

"Somewhat. I can only…have certain activities with someone like that. A man of g-d." he said blushing slightly. "He was already in training to be a priest however…"

"However meeting him was just what I needed to really want to finish my studies and gain it." Francis finished.

"Either way Gilbert, you need my help with this child." Arthur said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can speak that language he speaks. I can understand him." he said. "Unless there is something that you are hiding such as that you either have angelic or demonic blood in you."

Gilbert didn't say anything but nodded.

Arthur clapped his hands together slightly. "Well then. Let me speak with the child."

Ludwig's point of view

Angel, angel, angel, angel. Here, here, here, here. Why, why, why, why?

I gripped tighter to the man. Shame coursed through me. I a demon and the son of the devil gripping to a human for comfort. The shame.

Father. Why have you brought me here? Why did you leave me here?

I whimpered. Another scar of shame across me. I was weak, that wasn't new. It was something my father screamed at me constantly. My dear mother tried to defend me.

Her wounds didn't heal for weeks.

They were speaking. The human and the angel were speaking in that language of theirs once more. I don't understand anything.

The angel looks at me. What is that look in his eyes? I can recognize hatred and anger and fear but I can recognize how he was looking at me.

I still had my pride, my pride as a prince and heir to the underworld. My eyes narrowed at the angel.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

The angel held his hands up at me his wings were still out and unfurled. "Nothing. I just want to know a few things. How did you come on earth?"

I didn't answer.

"Did you parents send you here?"

I refused to answer.

"Or did they abandon you?"

I couldn't help it then. I cringed.

"So they did abandon you."

"I am their son, they would never abandon me." I hissed.

"How can you be so sure about that? Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

The angel sighed. "My name is Arthur. What is yours?"

"…Ludwig."

"Ludwig." he said before his eyes widened. "The prince of hell?"

I nodded.

His face was pale and now I could recognize it. He was afraid, just as he should be.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

I didn't answer.

Arthur sighed. He then tilted his head to the side. "Your back is covered in wounds."

"So what?"

"I can heal it for you if you want."

I started slightly before my eyes narrowed. No one ever offers to do something without it either being a trap or expecting something in return.

"I don't need your magic." I said coldly.

Arthur shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Almost without thinking I held on tighter to the man who was holding me. I liked this man. He was warm and he hadn't tried to hurt me. Although he did seem to bring the angel and the priest. Was he looking to get rid of me?

My mother's image flashed through my mind for a moment. Her tear stained face. Her smile when she looked at me.

I wanted my mother.

Third persons point of view

"Mutika." the child whispered.

Gilbert looked down at him before looking at Arthur.

"What does mutika mean?" he asked, the only part of the conversation he could catch.

"It means mother." Arthur answered watching the child. "The child wants his mother."

"That does make sense. Demon or not he's still a kid." Antonio said.

Arthur sighed. "This isn't your ordinary demon Gilbert. This is the son of the devil himself."

Gilbert froze. "The devil?" he asked weakly.

"Yes." Arthur said nodding. He almost unconsciously touched his back where his wings were connected to his back and his face darkened.

"Arthur?" Francis asked. "Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm fine. Just fine."

He shook his head. "Alright then we need to think of something. What are we going to do with this child?"

"We can't just throw him out." Antonio said.

"We can't do anything." Francis said motioning to himself and Arthur. "We live in a church and I am pretty sure that he'll die if he enters a church."

In unison Arthur, Francis, and Antonio turned to Gilbert.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "No. Hell no. No way in hell."

"He has taken a liking to you, small as it is." Arthur said smiling.

"And you did have a younger brother, Roderich." Francis added.

"Plus look how the kid is clinging to you." Antonio finished.

"It's settled then." Arthur said. "You will take care of the child until we can figure something out. Here's to hoping that he doesn't kill you in your sleep."

"Kill me in my sleep?" Gilbert asked weakly.

Gilbert glanced at the kid in his arms. The child's big and clear blue eyes glanced back at him filled with fear.

"I somehow doubt that."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapters.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I'm sorry about not updating for a while.**

**Like the other two stories I updated I had some things saved for this story. I finally decided to put those things into the stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Gilbert leaned back in his chair as he watched Francis bandaged the wound on Arthurs arm.

"So…how were the English lessons?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur threw him a dirty look before sighing. "I still don't know what I said or what I did to make him bite me."

Francis and Gilbert looked at him silently.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he admitted "Alright, alright. I tried to heal his wounds without his permission."

Gilbert sighed as he shook his head. "Didn't he tell you about ten times that he didn't want you to use your magic on him?"

"I thought I could heal him before he noticed."

Francis glanced at the bandaged wound once more. "I am sure that he noticed."

* * *

><p>Gilbert's eyes skimmed over the paperwork on his desk not really taking in any of the information. He rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. Fuck this shit.<p>

Sensing that someone was watching him he placed the papers back on his desk and glanced around the room.

The boy was peering around the side of the door.

"Something you need kid?" Gilbert called.

The boy didn't say anything.

"I know that Arthur was teaching you English." Gilbert said. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

The boy still didn't say anything however he did step into the office. He walked to Gilbert's side and peered at the papers.

"Yeah this is the work I do." Gilbert said. "Still have no idea what it that I do but it's something. Brings the food on the table and everything."

Gilbert glanced at the kid. "I don't even know your name."

The boy glanced up at him and bit his lower lip before opening his mouth and saying in an accented voice "Name?"

Gilbert froze for a moment before nodding. "Yeah your name. What is it?"

"Ludwig." he said. "Name is Ludwig."

Gilbert smiled and held out a hand. "It is nice to meet you Ludwig. My name is Gilbert."

Ludwig took his hand and shook it slightly. He smiled up at Gilbert, his tail waved behind him slightly.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Gilbert said, dropping his fork onto the plate.<p>

Arthur sighed. "No I am not."

"You want me. To send. Ludwig. To school."

"Yes."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he demanded.

"No I am not."

"Arthur I'm afraid I have to agree with Gilbert on this." Francis said. "I don't think this is the best idea."

Arthur sighed. "If Ludwig goes to school he will learn around children his age."

"Human children."

"Gilbert listen." Arthur said. "Just let him go to school he might even like it. And you really don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"You have went to town with Ludwig right?" Gilbert nodded. "People saw the two of you and they will continue to see the two of you regardless of what you do. They'll realize that Ludwig isn't going to school. First they will send a representative from the school. Then a social worker. And finally if you continue to reuse the police will be called. Ludwig might be taken away and his wings and tail will be discovered. I don't think I need to go on."

"Alright. Let's say that I wanted to send him to school." Gilbert said. "What the hell do you want me to do about the wings and tail?"

In response Arthur reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a number of clothes.

"I tailored each and every one of these shirts, sweatshirts, and jackets. They are modified like mine to held fold and hide the wings. The tail he will simply have to curl around his waist and keep it hidden in his pants."

Gilbert stared at him quietly for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Okay he knows English but he's still learning." Gilbert told the teacher.<p>

There he was. Standing in the doorway of a kindergarten class. Ready to throw Ludwig to the wolves.

The teacher, Toris he insisted on being called, was smiling slightly.

"Okay. He's kinda new to basically everything. You have to be patient, please. When you tell him that he is doing something wrong you have to explain it for a minute." Gilbert continued. He handed a box to Ludwig. "He can only eat a special diet. I make his lunch every day. Why are you smiling?"

"It just always makes me smile when I see over protective parents put their kids in school." he answered.

Gilbert flushed for a moment before turning to Ludwig who was clutching his pant leg tightly. He bent down so they were close to eye-to-eye.

"Alright kiddo." he said. "You're gonna stay here for a few hours alright? I'll be here to pick you up."

Ludwig immediately threw himself at Gilbert and held onto him tightly.

"No." he murmured.

Gilbert returned the hug. "I know you don't want to kiddo but you have to. I swear I'll be here to pick you up the moment this is over."

"Promise?" Ludwig asked holding out his pinky.

Gilbert hooked his with Ludwig's. "Promise."

"Well then." Toris said clapping his hands together. "It's time for class to start."

Gilbert stood hesitantly throwing another uncertain glance at Ludwig. "Ah. Alright then. I guess I'll be going now."

Toris nodded. "Don't worry. Your son will be fine, he is in good hands."

Gilbert nodded. "Play nice! Remember. I'll be here when you're done! Be good!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert stood in the crowd impatiently. The time was up so let the kids out already. Antonio squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.<p>

The door opened and the kids left the building in fast streams looking for their parents.

Scanning through the crowd he finally spotted Ludwig coming out of the building, holding hands with Feliciano and Lovino, Antonio's cousins that he looked after, following them, looking lost.

He took a few steps towards him and called out his name. "Ludwig!"

When he saw Gilbert he immediately let go of Feliciano's hand and ran to him. He immediately attached himself to Gilbert's leg once more.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first day at school?" Gilbert asked as they walked back home.<p>

"I don't know." Ludwig answered slowly.

Gilbert glanced at him slightly amused. "How can you not know?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Everyone was looking at me."

"You're the new kid, it's bound to happen." Gilbert said. He fought the urge to take Ludwig out of the school immediately and just homeschool him.

"The man was nice." Ludwig said.

"You mean the teacher?" Gilbert asked. When Ludwig nodded Gilbert continued "He did seem like a nice guy."

"I…ah…I did not…understand all." Ludwig said stumbling over the words.

Gilbert ruffled Ludwig's hair. "Don't worry; you'll catch up soon enough."

Ludwig smiled up at Gilbert. "I think that I wish to go again. It was some fun."

Gilbert gave a sigh of relief. "At least you like it. And you don't really have a choice now, you need to go back. Five times a week."

Ludwig's smile widened. "Good. I like it there."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig rubbed the colored wax in his hands before bringing it to the paper and pressing it down. The wax came along onto the paper and Ludwig giggled slightly.

Toris was walking around the room occasionally glancing at what the children were drawing.

Ludwig needed a…green. Green wax. He glanced around the table he was sitting at to see where the green wax was.

A boy sitting across the table held the green wax. Without thinking it through Ludwig leaned across the table and pulled it out of his hand.

The boy looked up at him surprised before he reached for the green once more. "Give it back."

"I need it." Ludwig said.

The boy began to cry lightly. Ludwig started in surprise as a hand came down on his shoulder gently. He looked up to see Toris smiling down at the table.

"What happened?" he asked patiently.

The boy pointed at Ludwig and said "He took my green."

"I needed it." Ludwig protested.

Toris smiled at Ludwig and gently took the green crayon out of his hand and gave it back to the boy.

"Ludwig." Toris said. "When you need something and someone else is using it you need to ask them if you can use it. Try it."

Ludwig looked at the boy confused. "What do I do?"

"Ask." Toris encouraged.

"How?"

"You ask 'May I have' and whatever it is you need that they have." Toris said.

Ludwig bit his lip and turned to the boy. "May I have…the green thing that you have?"

"It's a crayon." Toris quietly said.

"May I have the crayon?" Ludwig asked.

The boy glanced down at his paper and said "I'm done with it anyway. Here." as he gave Ludwig the crayon.

Ludwig stared at the crayon in his hand before glancing up at Toris. "Why do I need to ask?"

"Because it is the polite thing to do." Toris answered. He glanced to see another pair of children tugging on a book. Nodding to the two of them he quickly crossed the room to break up the fight.

Ludwig forgot about the picture that he had been coloring and instead stared down at the green crayon in his hand.

"Polite." he murmured.

Carefully placing the crayon the table he left his seat and walked across the room to where he remembered the class dictionary was stored. Pulling it out he sat on the floor and balanced it on his knees as he turned the pages until he reached the definition of polite.

"_Showing good manners toward others, as in behavior, speech, etc.; courteous, civil: a polite reply. Refined or cultured."_

He leaned against the bookcase feeling the wood pressing against his folded wings. His finger trailed across the page as he attempted to read the definition.

"Polite." he said aloud once more.

He placed the dictionary back into the shelf and went back to his chair. This was something to think about for the time being.

* * *

><p>Ludwig curled his thumbs around the backpack straps as he stood with the other children waiting for their parents to pick them up. Glancing through the crowd he was surprised to see Arthur coming toward him instead of Gilbert.<p>

When he was in front of Ludwig Toris immediately stood next to Ludwig and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Toris asked politely.

Arthur smiled lightly. "I am Arthur, Ludwig's uncle. Gilbert is unable to pick up Ludwig so I came in his place."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he felt Arthur extend and spread his aura towards Toris. He recognized this as the way they use to get others to trust what he said.

Toris glanced at Ludwig. "Is this man your uncle." Ludwig had to grin at Arthurs face when he realized that his aura trick wasn't working.

Ludwig nodded. "He is my uncle."

After another glance between them Toris nodded and said "Alright then, I will see you tomorrow Ludwig."

"Bye Mr. Toris." Ludwig said before following Arthur out of the schoolyard.

Ludwig glared at Arthur who simply smiled in return.

"_Why are you here?" _Ludwig hissed in his own language. _"Where is Gilbert?"_

"_Calm down." Arthur murmured. "I merely suggested to Gilbert that I pick you up so that we can talk some more. Get to know one another a bit more."_

Ludwig snorted. _"I don't want to get to know you more."_

Arthur obtained a look of mock hurt. _"You are telling this to the one who is teaching you how to speak English and even control your magic."_

Ludwig looked to the side. _"I don't need your help."_

Arthur snorted. _"I've seen you lose control of your magic more than once, I think about twenty times, since you have come here. You need my help."_

Ludwig sighed. _"I don't care."_

"_Something on your mind child?" _Arthur asked.

Ludwig bit his lip before he said _"I was taught that we need to be _polite. _Why is that?"_

Arthur smiled before saying in their language _"Polite. That's how you say it. And we need to be that because manners and civility is what separates human beings from the animals."_

"_But…I don't understand it." _Ludwig said. _"Back home if you wanted something that someone else had you just took it from them. Using force if you needed to."_

"_That is the difference between human manner and devil manner." _Arthur said.

Ludwig kicked a rock in his path lightly. _"I am a devil. The son of Satan himself. Why is it that I must learn this?"_

"_You now live in the human realm." _Arthur said. _"You need to know this in order to not bring any unwanted attention to yourself."_

"_Will I ever return home?" _Ludwig asked quietly.

"_Do you have desire to return?" _Arthur asked in return.

Ludwig didn't answer however when he saw the house he now lived in he quickly ran to it and to where Gilbert was waiting on the porch. When he saw Ludwig running towards him he ran down the steps and extended his arms. Ludwig immediately threw himself into Gilbert's arms.

"Thanks for bringing him home Arthur." Gilbert said. Standing and carrying Ludwig to his chest.

Arthur nodded and after sparing another glance at Ludwig he turned and walked towards his own home.

* * *

><p>Ludwig stared into the mirror that was in his room. The door was locked so that no one would interrupt him in his musings.<p>

He slowly took off his shirt and spread his wings out to properly stretch them while he pulled his tail out from around his waist.

His wings. His tail waving slightly.

He was a demon. The son of the feared devil himself.

He stretched his hand outwards until it reached the glass of the mirror. He thought for a moment of Arthurs pure white feathery wings in contrast to his leathery dark wings. A strange emotion wrapped around his heart as he thought of those pure white wings.

"_Do you have desire to return?" _

Ludwig bowed his head lightly until it touched the mirror. He tried to reach out for his dark magic once more as he had down in the past. His blonde hair and blue eyes darkened until his eyes were blood red and his hair was as black as the night.

It was starting to get harder to get this form again. Something that used to come to him as easy as breathing. He blinked and he returned to being blonde haired and blue eyed.

"_Do you have desire to return?" _

Ludwig curled into a ball with his wings closing around him tightly.

"I don't know." he whispered.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"You don't find it a bit odd?" Francis asked as he prepared dinner. "That you, an angel, are helping a human to raise a demon?"

Arthur didn't look up from the clothes he was altering. "And you are a priest in training being fucked by an angel. What is your point?"

"Fucking, not being fucked, fucking." Francis corrected him. "And well, aren't angels and demons enemies?"

"We are and typically when an angel and demon meet we would fight and one would kill the other." Arthur confirmed. "However this demon is still a child."

"And the fact that he is a child is good?"

"Very." Arthur said reaching for another shirt. "As a child regardless of their backgrounds or heritage if taught when the mind is young and still open to everything."

"And you think that you can change the child from bad to good?"

"Francis, tell me the truth." Arthur said. "Have you seen Ludwig do one single act of violence?"

"He did attack you." Francis pointed out.

"Once." Arthur countered. "And the reason he did was because I went against his wishes of me using my magic to heal his wounds. Which brings us to the next point, his wounds."

"Where did they come from?" Francis asked as he walked to the cupboards and took out the salt.

"I don't have anything but my assumptions, Ludwig isn't telling me anything else." Arthur said. "But whoever did that, Ludwig isn't in a big hurry to return to them."

"Especially not the way that he has been clinging to Gilbert." Francis said. "Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>A loud wailing sound pierced Gilberts ears. He placed the plates he had been drying back in the sink, dried his hands, and quickly walked to Ludwig's room. When he was a few feet away he felt the temperature rise suddenly and then the crash and sound of wood and glass breaking.<p>

Gilbert ran the remaining distance and pounded on the door. "Ludwig?" he called. "Are you alright?"

The wailing increased in volume at the sound of the child's guardian.

Gilbert tried to open the door to find that it was locked.

"Ludwig, open the door."

There was no answer.

"Ludwig, I'm not mad at you. Just worried." Gilbert said patiently. "Now please open the door."

Slowly the door opened to reveal Ludwig's tear stained face. Gilbert picked him up, noting that he had let the black wings out. He then glanced around the room to see what had been broken.

"Well you certainly showed my grandmother." Gilbert said dryly. The old and large wooden mirror that Gilbert had inherited from his grandmother now laid in pieces on the ground. He made a mental note to vacuum the area even after he cleaned it.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked. "What happened?"

Ludwig only shook his head and murmured in his native language as he sniffled, then Ludwig gave a low moan. The temperature started to rise again in the room until Gilbert realized that he was sweating.

"What, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked fighting down the fear he was feeling.

The next thing Gilbert knew was the room exploded in fire and his own body was suddenly searing in pain.

* * *

><p>"Next thing I know is that you guys are here." Gilbert said. He winced as Arthurs hands trailed on the burns on Gilberts back.<p>

"I should have known something like this would have happened." Arthur sighed. "He's at that age where he needs to learn how to sue and control his magic or else it would explode at random."

"Thanks for the warning." Gilbert snarled. "A bit late now, don't you think?"

"I didn't think that it would get this bad." Arthur said as he slowly healed the burns. "I thought it would start small."

"Yes, this is small." Gilbert said sarcastically. "Tell me, how do you prefer your human meat? Well done or extra crispy?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Arthur said. He allowed his hands to stay on Gilberts back for a moment longer as a white light spread on Gilberts body. "I'm done."

"Well he's still hiding underneath his bed and he still hates me." Francis said. "He was growling and trying to bite me the entire time when I reached towards him."

"You're a priest and he's a demon." Arthur said. "You figure that equation while I go talk to him."

Arthur walked and entered Ludwig's room. He sat on the floor quietly for a few moments before he peered underneath the bed. Ludwig was curled up with his back facing Arthur.

"_I didn't mean to."_ he heard Ludwig whisper in their native language. _"I didn't want to hurt him."_

"_I know, we know."_ Arthur said. _"This isn't your fault. You are growing and so is your magic, you are going to lose control until you learn."_

"_And how do I learn?"_ Ludwig hissed. _"There are no other demons here but me."_

"_But I am here."_ Arthur said. _"I can teach you control."_

"_You're an angel."_ Ludwig said incredulously. _"What can an angel teach me?"_

"_Magic is magic."_ Arthur said. _"The differences from the angel and demon magic is what we do with it. Demons are more offense while angels go more to the defense. I can teach you both."_

"_What about flying?"_ Ludwig inquired. _"Aren't I supposed to learn how to fly?"_

"_I can teach you how to do that too."_ Arthur confirmed. _"Although we have different wings flight is the same as well."_

Ludwig glanced at him. _"What is my place?"_

Arthur froze. _"What?"_

"_What is my place?"_ Ludwig repeated. _"What is my place in this world? What do I do here?"_

"_That's something that you need to figure out yourself."_ Arthur said. _"Not even humans know their place in this world. You and I don't truly belong here so that makes it a bit more difficult to find our place here."_

Ludwig stared at him silently.

"_What?"_ Arthur finally asked.

"_Why are you here?"_ Ludwig asked_. "Why are you here on this realm?"_

Arthur gave Ludwig a sad smile as he reached over, and he took it as a good sign that when he patted Ludwig on the head the child didn't flinch or draw away, and said _"Unfortunately I have done ultimate acts against heaven and I can never go back."_

He leaned closer to Ludwig and whispered _"One of those acts being that years ago, many years when this world was still young, I had found a demon on earth and raised him instead of turning him over to hell as I should have."_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
